Compact tool carriers are tool-mounted machines that are capable of working in tight spaces for utility or do-it-yourself home projects. Compact tool carriers are walk-behind units or include a platform on which the operator may stand during use. Compact tool carriers are generally defined (e.g., ISO 6165 (2012) and SAE J2752) as “a self-propelled crawler or wheeled machine having an operating mass of less than 1500 kg with a rigid frame, having either a pedestrian operating position or a standing operator platform at the rear of the machine and either front-mounted interchangeable equipment or lift arms with an attachment bracket capable of coupling to interchangeable, front-mounted attachments.” The tool carriers may be attached to a variety of interchangeable tools such as buckets, augers, forks, stump grinders, tillers, rollers and the like.
Compact tool carriers may be distinguished from much larger conventional skid steers in which an operator is seated in the operating position. Compact tool carriers pose difficulty in design relative to full-size skid steers due to variation in weight, complexity and size.
A continuing need exists for compact tool carriers with a relatively low-profile, compact design and/or that are characterized by a more effective loader lifting profile.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.